


I Might Be In Love With You Too

by Runic



Series: Prompt Fills [22]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/pseuds/Runic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony didn’t even flinch when Loki paused over the arc reactor. </p><p>They had both become soft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Might Be In Love With You Too

**Author's Note:**

> Feli asked for Loki killing Tony, or Tony killing Loki. I wasn’t going to write it, but her prompts have a way of bugging me until I do, and now I’m sad.

He realized it when he breathed out the man’s name, begging him for more. He realized it with the man buried inside him, making some stupid comment that had his lips twitching into a smile despite himself. He realized it when the Tony buried his face against his shoulder, spilling himself inside the god. Loki clung to him, and that was when he knew: this man had made him soft.

Tony rolled off him, that stupid smile that had first charmed Loki into the inventor’s bed on his face. He looked smug, he always did when he made Loki scream. “You know, babe, I might be in-”

Loki cut him off with a passionate kiss. He could not allow Tony to say those words. After a moment’s hesitation Tony returned the kiss, his hand sliding down to Loki’s hip. The Trickster shoved Tony back onto the covers, his hand wandering over the inventor’s chest. Tony didn’t even flinch when Loki paused over the arc reactor.

They had both become soft.

Tony gasped into Loki’s mouth, his body going ridged as the power source keeping him alive was yanked out. Loki pulled away, forcing his features to not betray him as Tony looked up at him, those brown eyes a mix of anger and betrayal. ‘Why?’ they screamed silently into Loki’s ears. Beneath his hand Loki could feel Tony’s heart beating out its last moments furiously.

Loki bent down again to place a kiss against Tony’s nose, needing to feel his lips against the man’s skin one last time. “I might be in love with you too,” he answered. Tony stared at him, those eyes understood but they did not accept. Loki did his maybe lover the courtesy of staying, caressing his cheeks and running fingers through his hair, until the shrapnel had pierced his heart and the inventor took his last breath.

And now, he was truly lost.

It was not until he moved to leave that he remembered he still held Tony’s heart. He held it up to study it, its blue light illuminating his sharp features, but there was no longer anyone there to see it. After a moment he decided to take it with him, to keep close, a constant reminder that he would not become soft again.

It was most definitely not because of some sentimental reason such as a remembrance of love cut short.


End file.
